The present disclosure relates to a printing system that includes a device and a printer that are connected through a network, a printer that can perform printing based on printing data that are received through a network, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium that stores a printing control program that is executed on a device that transmits printing data to a printer through a network.
A printing system is known that includes a device and a printer that are connected through a network. Generally, in this sort of printing system, information about the status of a printer (for example, an idling status, a printing status, an error status, or the like) is provided to a device that is connected to the printer. However, the device cannot recognize the printing statuses of individual sets of printing data (for example, the printing data sets for which printing has been completed, the printing data sets for which printing errors have occurred, and the like).
Accordingly, an image forming system is known in which a printing completion notification is transmitted from the printer to a personal computer on a per-job basis, a job being the unit in which the printing data sets are created. In the image forming system, the printing data incorporate job ID information for specifying the job and are transmitted from the personal computer to the printer. In the printer, the printing is performed based on the printing data that have been received from the personal computer, and the completion of the printing is detected. When job ID information for reference is transmitted from the personal computer to the printer, a determination is made by the printer as to whether or not the job ID information for reference matches the job ID information for specifying the job. In a case where the job ID information for reference matches the job ID information for specifying the job, the printing completion notification is transmitted from the printer to the personal computer.